1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-damped engine mount. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air-damped engine mount, which has a filter module installed in a damping chamber formed by coupling between a main rubber and a main pipe, the filter module designed to increase flow resistance against air entering and exiting the damping chamber therethrough, in order to greatly reduce vibration in the main rubber due to a change in the pressure of the damping chamber and thereby efficiently reduce vibration in the engine.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, an engine mount used for mounting an engine to a body of a vehicle has functions of not only connecting and supporting the engine to the vehicle body but also absorbing vibration or noise from the engine, which would otherwise be transmitted to the vehicle body.
As conventional engine mounts having those functions, a fluid-filled engine mount (or hydraulic engine mount) and a rubber engine mount are widely used. The fluid-filled engine mount defines therein a fluid chamber filled with fluid such as oil. The rubber mount does not define therein the fluid chamber, with its entire body made of solid rubber.
The rubber engine mount made of solid rubber consists of a small number of parts, leading to merits such as a simple fabrication process and a cheap cost. However, the problems of the rubber engine mount are that it may not sufficiently absorb vibration and noise due to poor damping efficiency.
The fluid-filled engine mount defining therein the fluid chamber filled with fluid can sufficiently absorb vibration and noise due to high damping efficiency. However, the fluid-filled engine mount have problems such as a complicated fabrication process and a considerably expensive cost since a fluid-sealing structure is required.
In order to overcome the foregoing drawbacks of the fluid-filled engine mount and the rubber engine mount, an air-damped engine mount performing pneumatic damping has been recently developed.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view illustrating the structure of a typical air-damped engine mount of the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the typical air-damped engine mount of the related art includes a bolt 10 coupling with an engine of a vehicle, a main rubber 20 into the central portion of which the bolt 10 is fitted and coupled, a hollow main pipe 30 tightly coupled with the main rubber 20 while supporting the main rubber 20 and a cover plate 40 tightly coupled with one end of the main pipe 30 to form a damping chamber 50 in a space between the cover plate 40 and the main rubber 20.
The cover plate 40 has an air hole 41 allowing the damping chamber 50 to communicate with the outside. Specifically, outside air enters the damping chamber 50 through the air hole 41 or inside air exits the damping chamber 50 through the air hole 41.
The air entering and the air exiting the damping chamber 50 serve to reduce vibration in the main rubber 20. In more detail, the main rubber 20 increases the pressure inside the damping chamber 50 when deformed downwards by vibration in the engine, so that the air exits through the air hole 41. The exiting air causes flow resistance, which in turn instantaneously reduces vibration in the main rubber.
However, in the air-damped engine mount constructed as above, the flow resistance against the entering and exiting air is very small since the air hole 41 provides direct communication with the outside. Accordingly, the effect of damping the vibration in the main rubber 20 is not sufficient.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.